User blog:Oicraftian/Atlantian Armor
This blog concerns Atlantian Armor (tanks) Table Of Contents (Planned, not in order) -Doctrine -Evolution -Build Quality -Opinions of opponents -Certain actions noted during war time -Opinions of crews -Innovative features -characteristics Atlantian Tank Design Type 21 Medium Tank Linage Project 20 Line #Type 21A #Type 21A2 #Type 21B #Type 21B2 #Type 21C #Type 21C2 #'Type 21C3' #Type 21D1 #'Type 21D2' #Type 21D3 #'Type 21E1 'Legend #Type 21E2 (Limited Production) #Type 21E3 #Type 21C3A (Cancelled) Type 21 Medium Tank Variants #Type 21 155/35 Artillery #Type 21 90 Anti Tank #Type 21 40-FF Anti Air #Type 21 Bridge Layer #Type 21 Command Vehicle #Type 21 APC #Type 21A2-155 (SPG) Add On Spaced Armour designations #Type 21A-2 10H #Type 21B-2 10H #Type 21C-2 10H #Type 21C-3 10H #Type 21D1 10H #Type 21D2 10H #Type 21D3 25H #Type 21E1 25H+ Type 32 Medium Tank Project (Heavy tank actually) #Type 32 Prototype 1 #Type 32 Prototype 2 #Type 32 Prototype 3 #Type 32 Prototype 4 #Type 32 Prototype 5 #Type 32A Type 33 Medium Tank #Type 33 Prototype #Type 33 Prototype 2 #Type 33 Prototype 3 #Type 33 Pre Production #Type 33A Project 20 was the design that came before the Type 21. It too was a box, but even more so. It's hull was literally made of 6 sides. Type 21 Development In 1935 the Atlantian League highlighted the need for an actual tank for defensive actions. A rather major need indeed, something major powers often poked fun at. Highlighting a need for the following requirements and asked B&K, Hataki and the Naval Construction Company, Yokosuka. The objective was to develop a very simple tank that possessed effective protection against modern weapons and weighed no more than 22 tons. It required the ability to pierce 95mm of protection at 100 meters, a measure designed so that all tanks of it's time were vulnerable to it's fire. To meet the Atlantian demands, B&K highlighted the 75mm Type 14 and 57mm Type 11, but also required a 210 centimeter turret ring. While then seen as unnecessarily large, it was believed to be an effective design decision by Atlantian engineers who believed the diameter was very comfortable. Later it was found that B&K honestly didn't care, but actually wanted to mount bigger guns as they became available. In 1936 January 1st the competition began. B&K was not expected to win, if anything, Hataki should have won. However, engineers reviewed the vehicles components and found the Type 21A was a far more simple construction. The Type 21A was more spacious, and required very low construction quality. Finally, in destructive tests, the Type 21A simply outlasted Hataki's design. Yokosuka's however was, while more mechanically complicated, and exceeded weight limits, was armed with a 120mm L/56 Anti Aircraft Gun and possessed immense thickness of the frontal hull, to the point that, at almost any appreciable effective angle, was totally immune to the 75mm L/40 Anti Aircraft Gun. As B&K's design won, the Atlantian Ground Forces requested 250 tanks; 50 of which needed to be equipped with a 120mm L/28 Howitzer. And the other 200 required an improved armament and various other changes. What was the Atlantian tank design concept? Firepower came first, it came first and foremost over all the other attributes. If a tank lacked firepower, then it "failed" as a design! The Atlantians defined firepower as the effective rate of fire of a tank, the accuracy of the gun mount, the penetration achieved, and the damage potential. If you were to apply this to the Type 21A, you would find that; it met all the criteria of it's time. Second was mobility, it was crucial to Atlantian designs, if the tank *lacked* mobility it would be in deep trouble, it was defined originally by 30 kph onroad and 20 kph off road, but increased by 10 and 5 kph in their relative aspects. NOTE: After beginning the construction of a model of the Type 21F2, a Type 21C3 Late with numerous improvements to protection, focusing on the turret and frontal arc, I have decided to remake the Type 21E series. It will be a very different tank than before on paper. A weight class of about 36 tons instead of 40+ tons for example; vs *almost* 32 tons for the Type 21F2. It's called side armor :P Which is consistently lacking throughout the entire series until you get to this "Type 21E", which to be frank is such an extensive redesign it shouldn't even count. I'll change up the gun from it's rather large original armament to a different, more logical one. Category:Blog posts